Beside the Shattered Hawthorn Tree
by Gaara's Little Girl
Summary: It's complicated: He's a werewolf, struggling to fit in. She's a tree nymph who looses the ability to walk in a terrible accident. Problem? He loves her. She loves his worst enemy. Bad summary, but the story is WAY better, I promise. R&R! RLxOCxSS
1. The Surprise Visitors

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm finally back! I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry that this has taken so long, but I FINALLY have a new story for you. Now, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please be kind. Let me know if I misspell any spells (lol, no pun intended), or characters names. I really REALLY hope you enjoy this! It would mean SO much to me if you would review….ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Claimer: I DO actually own this plot, and a few characters in it, including Madame Skylla, Lucinda, and a few others who may or may not appear later. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THEM AWAY FROM ME!!! It would make me VERY upset. **___

* * *

_Beside the Shattered Hawthorn Tree_

Chapter One: The Surprise Visitors

_Remus's P.O.V._

"_**I can remember it all. From the day I met her, to the day I let her go. The time I spent with her was more magical than any other time of my life, even as a wizard. Those many years at Hogwarts could never compare to the magic I felt near her. That time of my life was beautiful…….She was beautiful,"**_

It was a balmy spring morning, without a cloud in sight. Students packed Great Hall, some half asleep, others chatting quietly, but all wondering the same thing.

Teachers sat behind the long table in the front of the hall, as they always did during breakfast and special announcements. In the center of the hall, students were nestled beside one another at the four tables. Above them, decorating the hall were four large banners, each decorated with the emblem of the house they represented.

"Blimey, what do you think this is about?" asked a dark-haired boy, who was seated at the Gryffindor table. His friends shrugged, each of them absorbed in his own thoughts. The dark-haired boy frowned and poked his neighbor.

"Well James, you seem awfully quiet,"

The hazel-eyed boy he had poked shoved him off, groaning.

"Sirius, no! It's too early," he mumbled, burying his face in his arms. Sirius rolled his eyes and pushed some of the messy black hair from his eyes.

"Fine. Be that way," he growled, turning away from James and focusing his attention on the boy beside him.

"What about you Wormy? Is it too early for you to talk to?"

Peter, or 'Wormy', did not respond.

"Oh leave him alone Sirius, they're not morning people like you and I," someone said from behind. Sirius whirled around and glared at the brown-haired boy.

"Oh shut up Lupin. No one asked you," he said irritably.

Lupin only smiled, his dark eyes surveying Sirius from across the table. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could do so, a man with long silver hair, and a beard to match approached the podium at the front of the hall.

Silence fell instantly, for this man was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Good morning to you all. I am pleased to see you all here today, on this very special occasion,"

Murmurs rippled through the hall as students and teachers alike turned to each other, attempting to figure out what this, 'special occasion' was. Dumbledore raised his hand, and silence filled the hall again.

"No doubt, many, if not all of you will be wondering what this 'special occasion' is," he said. "Well, today is the result of many long hours of hard work, and compromise. Today, we will have several special guests visiting us, and as a result, there will be no classes while they are here,"

Dumbledore was drowned out by a loud, rousing cheer, which erupted from the students. He waited a few moments as the students quieted down. He chuckled.

"Yes, I thought you'd like that. Now, if you would all rise, and file out onto the lawns, we will be meeting our guests in s few short moments."

Anything else Dumbledore might have said was drowned out by the deafening scraping of benches, and the general mad-rush to get to the doors.

Lupin, Sirius, James and Peter managed to push their way to the front of the group, just behind Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers.

"Exciting isn't it," Sirius said, standing on his tip-toes to get a better look at the lush green lawns, hoping to get a first look at the 'visitors'. Lupin nodded in agreement, but remained silent.

After several tense moments, most of the excitement had turned to confusion. No one was visible coming up the path, or strolling along the grounds. In fact, nothing was stirring accept-

"The trees!" someone shouted, "Look at the trees!"

The entire group turned as one to see the Forbidden Forest suddenly shimmering with silver light. Several people shielded their eyes as figures began emerging from between the trees. But not exactly between the trees, Lupin realized, but through them.

Indeed, what seemed to be one-hundred, beautiful, shimmering women walked out of the trees, peeling themselves away from the bark and walking gracefully into the sun, where they seemed to become more human-like, and solid.

"Tree-nymphs," Lupin breathed. Several people gasped, and the group erupted into excited conversation once again.

One of the tree-nymphs, a tall, blonde-haired woman with sparking grey eyes approached them. She walked with an air of regal-ness about her, and she wore a wreath of flowers around her head, distinguishing her from the rest. Dumbledore smiled and shook her hand.

"Madame Skylla, it is an honor to have you with us," he said kindly. The woman smiled.

"Likewise, Professor," she said, her voice a low silky tone.

And with that, the barrier seemed to be broken, and Hogwarts students and Tree-nymphs scattered, gathering into small groups and chatting together amiably.

Lupin felt a sharp jab in his side, and he turned to see James and Sirius pointing and sniggering at a small, greasy-haired boy.

"Look at little Snivelus, sucking up to that nymph over there," Sirius giggled, "It's enough to make you sick!"

Lupin looked and saw the boy slowly approaching one of the younger nymphs. The two began talking, and soon enough, Severus Snape had the girl by the arm, a look of smug satisfaction on his face as he walked her towards the pond.

James slid his wand out of his sleeve and pointed it at Snape's back, still grinning. "Want me to hex him from here? That would wipe that dirty smirk of his face,"

"Don't," Lupin said, an edgy tone to his voice, "The teachers-,"

"You worry too much Moony! Live a little, why don't you?" James said. But he put the wand away all the same, looking slightly disappointed.

A few hours later, most of the excitement had died down. The nymphs and a few of the students sat by the pond, eating a picnic lunch and generally enjoying the day. Small groups of the younger nymphs and students were scattered around the grounds, while the teachers and the older women sat on the steps, or wandered about inside.

Lupin, Sirius, James and Peter were seated slightly away from the rest, closer to the Forbidden Forest. Lupin sat with his back against a young hawthorn tree, reading one of the many books he had found in the library. Suddenly, he heard James and Sirius snickering, and he looked up, wairily.

"Padfoot…..Prongs…..What are you-"

Sirius held up a hand, silencing Lupin. He pointed at the lone figure walking steadily up the hill, towards them.

"Snivelus," James murmured, an almost-evil grin appearing on his face.

As Snape reached the top of the hill, he spotted the foursome, and turned away, preparing to sprint back down again.

"Hey! Where do you think YOU'RE off to Snivelus?" James shouted, standing up. Snape hesitated, biting his lip.

"James," Lupin said in a low tone, "I don't think-"

But James ignored him, as did Sirius, who had stood as well. Peter and Lupin exchanged wary glances, before looking away, pretending as though nothing out of the ordinary was taking place.

"Where's your girlfriend, Snivelus? Dump you already, did she?" James said. Sirius made a face.

"As if anyone in their right mind would want to go out with HIM," he laughed.

Snape sent the boys a hateful glare, but said nothing.

"What? Lost the ability to speak? Or is the grease in your hair running down the back of your throat?" Sirius asked.

"I can fix that," James said, pulling his wand out of his sleeve, "_Relashio_!"

Snape was blasted back several feet, and he collapsed in the mud, coughing and holding his throat. James and Sirius roared with laughter. Snape struggled to his knees, coughing and glaring at them.

"Why you-"

"Well well! The boy DOES have a voice! Hey, you're welcome," James said, turning away.

"JAMES!"

James turned to see Lupin point at something behind him. He ducked just in time for a flash of red light to pass over his head and disappear into the darkness of the forest. James whirled around and glared at Snape, who stood with his wand raised.

"You little sneak! _Flipendo_!"

Snape flipped over backwards, landing in the mud again. James smirked and raised his wand again, but before he had the chance to say a word, Snape had pointed his wand at James, screaming, "_Sectumsempra_!"

James ducked just in time and Lupin, who had been seated just behind him, threw himself out of the way. The spell exploded against the hawthorn tree, nearly ripping it in half, and a high pitched scream of agony was heard across the grounds.

The boys froze, and turned as one to see a large crowd gathering around the pond. With a look of terror frozen on his face, Snape turned and ran. Sirius, Peter and James dashed after him, but Lupin had already thrown down his book and moved towards the crowd. He pushed his way to the center of the ring, pushing students and nymphs out of his way.

A young nymph, about Lupin's age, lay in the grass, her long brown hair fanning out messily in the dirt beneath her. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks and she screamed, her body rolling and twisting in pain. Her grey eyes were wild and frightened, her ruby-red lips parted in that same, unending scream.

Lupin bent beside her, and held her head in his lap, supporting her airways.

"Well, what are you doing, just standing around? Go get Dumbledore, or Madame Pomfrey, why don't you?" he shouted. Almost instantly the crowd dispersed, and Lupin was left alone with the girl, who had by this time, settled into a painful fit of coughing. He stroked her cheek gently, wiping away her tears.

"Hey….Don't worry okay? People are getting help. You're gonna be okay," he said quietly. The girl relaxed slightly at the sound of his voice, but continued to cry. Lupin gave her a weak smile and pushed a bit of hair from her face.

"Easy now….you're gonna be okay, girl…..I promise," he said again.

"L-l-lucinda," the girl managed to choke out.

"What?"

"M-my name……i-it's Lucinda…..n-not girl,"

Lupin smiled.

"I'm Lupin….Remus Lupin,"

The girl coughed and gave a weak smile.

"Don't worry Lucinda…..help is coming…..You're going to be just fine,"

Lucinda nodded. Her eyelids flickered, and she coughed violently. A small drop of blood trickled from the side of her mouth as her eyes closed. Her head lolled to the side as she passed out, her body going limp in Lupin's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well? What did you think? Not really the greatest story I've ever written, but certainly not the worst… R & R!!! Tell me what you think!!! Until my next update, au revoir! **


	2. The Request

**Author's Note: Hola mi amigos! Don't expect me to update this quickly all the time. It's not that I don't love you, I just don't usually have this much free time. ANYWAYS I hope you like this newest chapter! Don't forget to review!!!**

**P.S. To all the people who commented last time (imperfectchaos, translucency for summertime, and [my angel] RoselliexJacob), thanks so much!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

_Beside the Shattered Hawthorn Tree_

Chapter Two: The Request

_Remus's P.O.V._

Lupin sat in the hallway outside of the Infirmary, twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly. He had been pulled from dinner and brought upstairs, where he had sat for the past hour and a half.

Finally, Dumbledore and Madame Skylla exited the Infirmary, talking in hushed voices, however, when they caught sight of Remus, they stopped. Dumbledore smiled and approached him.

"Ah, good. You're here. Excellent. Excellent," he muttered to himself. Lupin waited patiently. He could feel Madame Skylla's eyes boring into him like a drill. She seemed angry, almost murderous, and Lupin avoided her gaze.

Dumbledore placed a hand on Lupin's shoulder.

"Remus, come with me for a moment….there's something I need to speak with you about,"

Lupin followed Dumbledore back into the Infirmary, and stood quietly behind him, looking down at the unconscious nymph, Lucinda, as she rested. He could hear Madame Skylla's angry footsteps as she walked away.

"She seems angry," Lupin said quietly. Dumbledore smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes, Madame Skylla is quite angry, as she has every right to be…..Remus, do you know who this girl is?"

Lupin nodded.

"Yes, her name is Lucinda, isn't it? She's one of the nymphs,"

Dumbledore nodded.

"And do you know who her parents are?"

Lupin's eyes widened in shock and excitement.

"You mean…..M-madame Skylla?"

"Yes. Lucinda is her daughter, though her father is unknown. Most likely another one of the nymphs," Dumbledore said quietly.

For a long time there was silence between the two as they both looked down on the unconscious girl. After some time, Lupin spoke again, his voice quavering slightly.

"I-is she going to be alright?"

"Oh I should think so," Dumbledore said brightly, "She's been recovering quite well since this afternoons….erm….incident,"

"Oh," Lupin said, "That's good,"

"Yes….the only problem so far is that Madame Pomfrey hasn't seen any sign of movement from the waist down…..we believe the poor girl is paralyzed,"

For a moment, Lupin caught the headmaster's eye, and he felt a tingle run down his spine. He had the eeriest feeling that Dumbledore knew exactly what had happened up on the hill, but if he did, he didn't say. Instead, he turned to face Lupin, his expression stern.

"Remus," he said quietly, "I have not called you here tonight for idle chit-chat….I have a favor to ask of you,"

'Oh no, here it comes!' Remus thought, 'He's going to ask me how her tree was destroyed, and I'm not very good at lying….I'll have to tell him it was James, Sirius and Snape, and then-'

"I was wondering if you would be willing to watch over Lucinda during her stay at Hogwarts,"

"I-….wait, what?" Lupin said, confused at the sudden turn of events. Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, considering the fact that she will most likely be here for quite a while, Madame Skylla has agreed that it would be best for her daughter to remain at Hogwarts, at least until either her tree has healed itself, or they can find another place for her to stay. However, while at Hogwarts, Lucinda will need a trustworthy guide for a couple of weeks to help her around the school, and as Madame Skylla saw how you assisted her daughter directly after the accident, she requested you, personally."

"Oh….I um….y-yeah, sure, I'll keep an eye on her," Lupin said, still slightly baffled by the looming prospect of keeping an eye on another student, especially one so important to the Tree Nymphs.

Dumbledore beamed.

"Excellent! Most excellent….Once she is awake, and fully recovered, we will have her moved into one of the special dorms, closer to the Gryffindor common room. Your things will be brought there as well, simply because it will be easier for you to assist her that way. Is that alright?"

Lupin nodded and gave a weak smile. Dumbledore smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you very much, Remus…. You're doing this school a great favor."

Lupin smiled.

"No problem. Just happy to help," he said quietly.

"Well, we shall let you know when she is awake…..Now, seeing as you have missed out on dinner, I shall have someone bring something to your dormitory. Off to bed with you!" Dumbledore said cheerily.

Lupin took one final look at the pale, thin girl laying before him, before bidding the headmaster goodnight and returning to his common room, his mind still whirling with the events of what had been, in effect, a very confusing day.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well? What did you think?! Not as long, or as good as the previous chapter, but it wasn't all bad, was it? R&R!!! I love your comments!**


End file.
